yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Taylor (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Tristan Taylor is a Legendary Duelist in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links''. This is a video game depiction of Tristan Taylor, a character from the [[Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. He first appeared in the Duel World during April Fools 2018. Despite not being able to be fully dueled at that time, he became a fully capable Duelist in Late May. Gallery Profile-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-TristanTaylor.png | Defeat Decks Roaming Duelist Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Kuriboh Cup Skill: "Fields of the Warriors" (Begin Duel with the Field Spell "Sogen" activated.) Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Tristan Taylor, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi or Yugi Muto, Tristan says "Okay, Yugi! Teach me how to Duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Whoa! You lost against me? ME?!? You okay, Yugi?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Yup, that's Yugi for ya." followed by "I never had a chance." ; Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Tristan says "Joey! Unlike your grades, has your Dueling improved?" **When he wins the Duel, he says "C'mon Joey!' followed by "How are you gonna be a true Duelist if you can't beat me?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Even I can tell that your skills are better than ever, Joey!" ;Téa Gardner *When starting a Duel with Téa Gardner, Tristan says "If Téa's my opponent, I definitely have a chance!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I knew you'd be a perfect match for me, Téa." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Téa! When did you learn these moves?!?" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Tristan Summons "Acrobat Monkey", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "Oh man... nightmares! You turn into this thing when you lose." followed by "Acrobat Monkey! Screeeeech!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces “Pounce, Acrobat Monkey!” followed by “Screeech!” *When Tristan Summons "Gagagigo", a cut-in frame of Tristan appears, and he announces "I'll go with this guy! Gagagigo!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gagagigo! Attack!" *When Tristan Summons "Lava Battleguard", a cut-in frame of Tristan's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's get wild, Lava Battleguard!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Lava Battleguard!" *When Tristan Summons "Swamp Battleguard", a cut-in frame of Tristan's face briefly appears, and he announces "Join me, Swamp Battleguard!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Swamp Battleguard!" *When Tristan Summons "Battleguard King", he announces "I'll play this! Battleguard King!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Battleguard King's effect!" ** Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Battleguard King!" *When Tristan Summons "Command Knight", he announces"I Summon Command Knight!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Command Knight!" * When Tristan Summons "Cyber Commander", he announces "Here comes Cyber Commander!" ** Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Just lettin' you know, I'm quite the sharpshooter! Fire, Cyber Commander!" *When Tristan Summons "Dark Magician", he announces "I've got nothing to fear with this guy on my side! Yugi's main dude: Dark Magician!" ** Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces “You've got this, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!” *When Tristan Summons "Garma Sword", he announces "I Special Summon Garma Sword!" ** Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Slice and dice, Garma Sword!" *When Tristan Summons "Giga Gagagigo", he announces "I Summon Giga Gagagigo!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Giga Gagagigo!" *When Tristan Summons "Gogiga Gagagigo", he announces "I Summon Gogiga Gagagigo!" ** Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Gogiga Gagagigo!" *When Tristan Summons "Jigabyte", he announces "I Summon Jigabyte!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Jigabyte's effect!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jigabyte!" *When Tristan Summons "Launcher Spider", he announces "I Summon Launcher Spider!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Launcher Spider, fire!" *When Tristan Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", he announces "Joey's monster is here for the rescue! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "It's all on you, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast" *When Tristan Summons "Roboyarou" he announces "I Summon Roboyarou!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go get 'em, Roboyarou!" *When Tristan Summons "Robolady", he announces "I Summon Robolady!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Robolady!" *When Tristan Summons "Shovel Crusher", "I Summon Shovel Crusher!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Smash 'em, Shovel Crusher!" *When Tristan Summons "Super Robolady", he announces "I Special Summon Super Robolady!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Super Robolady's effect!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Super Robolady!" *When Tristan Summons "Super Roboyarou", he announces "I Special Summon Super Roboyarou!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Super Roboyarou's effect!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Super Roboyarou!" *When Tristan Summons "Tactical Espionage Expert", he announces "Tactical Espionage Expert, save the hostages!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Tactical Espionage Expert! They won't know what hit 'em!" *When Tristan Summons "Test Ape", he announces "I Summon Test Ape!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Check out Test Ape's effect!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Scratch 'em up, Test Ape!" *When Tristan Summons "Thunder Dragon", he announces "I Summon Thunder Dragon!" **When Tristan activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Thunder Dragon's effect!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Thunder Dragon!" *When Tristan Summons "Thunder Kid", he announces "I Summon this little fella! Thunder Kid!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Thunder Kid, shock 'em!" ;Spell/Traps *When Tristan activates "Battleguard Howling", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Battleguard Howling!" *When Tristan activates "Battleguard Rage", he announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Battleguard Rage!" * When Tristan activates "Block Attack", he announces "I'll switch you monster to Defense Position! I activate the Spell Card, Block Attack!" *When Tristan activates "Double Snare", he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Double Snare!" *When Tristan activates "Feast of the Wild LV5", he announces "I'll use a Spell Card! Feast of the Wild LV5!" *When Tristan activates "Garma Sword Oath", he announces "I activate the Ritual Spell, Garma Sword Oath!" *When Tristan activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Tristan activates "Rare Metalmorph", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Rare Metalmorph!" *When Tristan activates "The A. Forces", he announces "I activate the Continuous Spell, The A. Forces!" Unused Dialogue '(Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet)''' ;Monsters *When Tristan Summons "Gagagigo the Risen", he announces "I Summon Gagagigo the Risen!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gagagigo the Risen, attack!" *When Tristan Summons "Gigobyte", he announces "I Summon Gigobyte!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gigobyte attacks!" *When Tristan Summons "Sengenjin", "I Summon Sengenjin!" **Most of the time when Tristan declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Sengenjin!" ;Spell/Traps *When Tristan activates "Cybernetic Zone", he announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cybernetic Zone!" Trivia *Tristan and Ishizu Ishtar are currently the only Legendary Duelists who do not have 3D monster Summoning animations. *Tristan's use of Rare Metalmorph and Command Knight may be inspired by similar anime-only cards used by Tristan; Rare Metal Soul and Command Angel. * His dueling quotes for Thunder Dragon, Thunder Kid, and Shovel Crusher reference their places on his team in Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters.